bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Valentines Day
2014 Valentines Day Valentine's Day is approaching, and anywhere you look there's romance in the air. Yet not everyone is brave enough to express their feelings. Help join together loving hearts! Deliver the citizens' love letters, erect romantic buildings and receive holiday items. Complete all of the event's requirements in time and build the main building of Valentines Day - the Club of Loving Hearts. 7 Day Event Event Conditions *Post Office Completed *Shop Completed *Restaurant Completed *Club of Loving Hearts Valentine's Day Post Office Alex, John and Emma wander around your city carrying letters for each other. Alex is Orange, Emma is Green, and John is Yellow. The letters will either be a simple gift, an exchange of one letter for another or an exchange for an Arrow, and you'll need 100 arrows to be able to build the post office. If you don't have the right color letter for the Arrow, simply find someone who can exchange it for one that you need. Taking a letter, or exchanging one colored letter for another will cost you One energy point, however, exchanging for an Arrow will cost you two. Valentine's Day Shop The second you start the construction of the Valentines Day Post Office (build time is 3 hrs), the citizens' icons change to begin the next challenge. Alex, John, Emma and now Kate wander around your city carrying letters for each other. Same colors as above however Kate is Purple. You'll need 110 hearts to be able to build the Valentines Day Shop. Same rules above apply for exchanging letters of different colors except there is a pattern. *Purple letters can be exchanged for a heart - costs 2 energy. *Orange letters can be exchanged for Green letters - costs 1 energy. *Green Letters can be exchanged for Yellow letters - costs 1 energy. *Yellow letters can be exchanged for Purple letters - costs 1 energy. *Purple letters can be exchanged for Orange letters - costs 1 energy. (making this exchange is a waste of energy) A good strategy here is to accept the gift letters and then exchange them to get purple letters. Keep in mind the cycle above as an Orange letter will cost 3 energy to get it to purple: orange => green => yellow => purple even assuming you can find all of the exchanges. Restaurant for Lovers The moment you start the construction of the Valentines Day Shop (build time is 5 hrs), the citizens' icons change to Cupids to begin the next challenge. Alex, John, Emma, Kate and now Mike wander around your city carrying letters for each other. Same colors as above however Mike is Blue. You'll need 120 Cupids to be able to build the Valentines Restaurant for Lovers. Same rules above apply for exchanging letters of different colors except there is a pattern. *Blue letters can be exchanged for a Cupid - costs 2 energy. *Purple letters can be exchanged for Blue letters - costs 1 energy. *Yellow letters can be exchanged for Purple letters - costs 1 energy. *Green Letters can be exchanged for Yellow letters - costs 1 energy. *Orange letters can be exchanged for Green letters - costs 1 energy. *Blue letters can be exchanged for Orange letters - costs 1 energy. (making this exchange is a waste of energy) A good strategy here is to accept the gift letters and then exchange them to get blue letters. Keep in mind the cycle above as an Orange letter will cost 4 energy to get it to blue: orange => green => yellow => purple => blue even assuming you can find all of the exchanges. Club of Loving Hearts Complete the above three challenges and earn the ability to get the Club of Loving Hearts. Claim the Club of Loving Hearts as soon as you begin construction of the Restaurant for Lovers. The citizen's icons will change again. This time it is random that a blue letter will convert to a Heart, Cupid or Arrows. Collect 30 of each to upgrade to level 2 which will yield: *+34 Exp *2200 coins / 10 hrs *+650 Happiness Category:Event